


Care about you (Doopie x Hellbent)

by DespairfulQueen



Category: Super Planet Dolan (Web Series)
Genre: Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smoking, kind of, mutual body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairfulQueen/pseuds/DespairfulQueen
Summary: After a long day of work, Doopie and Hellbent stay alone at the studio and a small request turns into a short evening of action.Featuring: Doopie as the gentle lovable sweetheart, and Hellbent as the serious yet passionate love demon.





	

It was an early evening after a long day of work at the recording studio. Doopie and Hellbent both volunteered to stay overtime to look over some scripts and record some lines. Doopie went outside to the back alley to take a break and get some fresh air, but found Hellbent, leaning against the wall, smoking as usual. "Y'know, you should really stop smoking" she said, "it's not good for you. Plus you're making it hard to breathe around here". Hellbent looked at her before putting his cigarette out on the wall and throwing it in the trash; "Happy?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. "Ugh. Why do you insist on doing this to yourself anyway?" she asked. "It's not like I'm forcing you to do it too" he replied. "Well I... Hold on. Are your horns sharper?" "You noticed?" "Hellbent, that's a serious safety hazard! You could hurt yourself if you're not careful". "Why do you even care?" he asked. She paused for a moment before saying "well because I... I care about you. I don't want to see you ruining yourself like that". Hellbent was slightly taken aback. He was quiet for a moment, and then hastily said "I'm going back inside" to escape the awkward silence.

After a while, Doopie followed in. Hellbent was sitting in his chair looking over a script for the next video, so she went over and sat on the table next to him. She dangles her feet off the floor before quietly saying "I need to talk to you about something", which got his attention. He turned to her and asked "what's this about?" as he looked at her curiously. She took a deep breath and said "I'm really worried about you. I care about a lot and... It just feels like you're not taking my concerns seriously. I don't want to feel like this". He looked at her calmly, stood up and walked over to face her. With her sitting on the table, he was far taller than her, which looked a tad menacing to her. His yellow eyes glowed and he quietly asked "well... What do you want?". She tensed up and paused for a moment. She nervously closed her eyes before quietly replying "I... Want you to care about me too". "I do care about you" he said. She looked up at him before saying "then I want you to show it". He leaned closer and placed his hands on the table to her sides, locking himself around her before whispering "alright". They both knew exactly what was gonna happen. Doopie closed her eyes and relieved all her muscles to take on full submission.

He softly pecked her lips with his before going for a full kiss, and they started making out. She could taste the tobacco on his lips but she didn't care anymore. He moved closer as he gripped her thigh with one hand and her waist with the other. He never noticed until then, but her thighs were soft and luscious. She moved herself closer to the edge of the table and pressed her legs around his hips as she firmly grabbed his waist. Her breaths were getting heavier and more rapid. Hellbent moved his right arm to hold Doopies back as he moved over to her neck. He lightly nibbled on her skin before sucking it softly and leaving red marks. He made sure to leave dents from his fangs around each one. Her breaths was getting even heavier and she started to blush as the blood was rushing to her face. She moved her left arm to the table to balance herself as she leaned on his arm and her right arm was placed on his shoulder to run her fingers through his hair from behind. He then moved his hand to lightly caress her back under her shirt and unhook her bra. She leaned forward to balance herself as she took off her shirt and bra and placed them on her chair. She was extremely flustered and was blushing furiously. Hellbent then leaned down and softly kissed her right nipple as he started gently grinding her left one between his index and middle fingers while massaging her breast. She let out a short moan. He softly held her nipple between his lips and pulled it gently. Her breathing was getting heavy again and she started shivering in pleasure. Her heart was beating so fast that it felt like it would burst out of her chest and chills were running down her spine. He then ran his finger down her back with his left hand and began pulling with his lips a bit harder. Every single movement and touch were magnified and within her heavy breaths, she started letting out short moans. He released her nipple from his lips and slowly moved them down to her stomach as he used his hands to gently caress her sides. He got down to one knee and held her hips as he moved to kiss her inner thighs. Nibbling on her soft skin, as his lips got closer to her panties, she got an idea.

"Wait" she said. Hellbent stopped and asked "what's wrong?". She paused. The rush of oxytocin in her body made her feel confident. Dominant. She wanted to act instead of just be acted on. She said "it's not fair that I'm the only one getting naked here". "You're right" he replied, and stood up. Doopie got down from the table and steadied her breath until her heartbeat slowed down a bit. He took off his coat, pulled off his shirt and placed them on his chair. She took a long gander at his body and saw a few drops of sweat slowly running down his chest and abs. His arms were muscular and manly, and she felt the blood rushing to her face again. He saw her blushing while checking him out and cracked a little smile as he felt a little flattered. As he leaned on the table, she stood in front of him and pressed her chest against him. He grabbed her ass and she begun caressing the back of his neck with her fingertips while holding his waist with her left hand. She then softly kissed his neck and ran a single finger down his backline. She moved her hand down to his hip and placed her thumb on the inside of his belt, indicating the next move. As she got down to her knees, she got a glance at his tail, which was slowly moving from left to right. That was the only hint she needed to know he was nervous. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. She pulled out his dick, which was already half erect. She began slowly rubbing it back and forth while softly kissing the tip, which was enough to get it to erect fully. She started circling the tip with one finger while kissing and sucking the base. She then licked the underside in one line before putting the tip between her lips and gently pressing down on it. He furrowed his brow from the sensation and started breathing slightly faster. She began circling the tip with her tongue while gently squeezing the shaft. It was hard to see it through his brilliant red skin, but he was blushing furiously. His tail was wagging a bit faster than before and he was gripping the edge of the table. His knees felt weak and his mind was mesmerized and spacey. She then put the tip in her mouth and slowly inserted the rest of it all the way to its base. He let out a short moan. She started slowly moving her head back and forth, holding her tongue against the underside as her lips were softly pressing down the whole time. As the pleasure was building up, he whispered "oh fuck" without noticing. While his breaths were getting heavier, he gently ran his fingers through her hair and held her. Through his breaths he started letting out short and quiet moans. He softly bit his lip in pleasure as he felt himself reaching his limit. Doopie was watching his expression and knew he was close. She took his dick out and opened her mouth invitingly. With one last grunt, he felt all the energy release from him and the flow of pleasure overwhelm him. She swallowed and single drop ran from her lips down to her chin. She scooped it up and licked it off her finger. They were both exhausted and breathing heavily.

They exchanged a zoned out look before Doopie got up and said "well, that was… Something". "Y-yeah" Hellbent replied with a dazed voice as he vacantly stared into the air. His entire body felt heavy and drained. She carefully tucked his dick back in and went to put her bra back on. He quickly regained his composure and nervously zipped up his pants. They both put their shirts back on and sat back in their chairs. They didn't say a word to each other for a while. Hellbent felt a bit low on nicotine after the ordeal and with a swift "I'm going out for a smoke" he was gone out of the room. Doopies eyes followed him as he disappeared, but stayed behind. She felt that she had a lot to think about. She went back to reading her script for the next video to distract herself from all of her thoughts. She still felt the impact of his kisses all over her body. As she was looking over her schedule she softly ran her fingertips over the marks he left on her neck. There was still a feeling of oxytocin in the air. She was tired of thinking. They were both tired of thinking. As Hellbent leaned on the alley wall again, he lit his cigarette and took a drag. He blew the smoke out and watched it slowly rise thought the air. He felt relieved as he got his dose of nicotine. He was contemplative and slightly confused on how to feel. As he took another drag, he tried to understand why this time felt different. Why he felt so weak and entranced. He held the question in his mind for a while before deciding to just let it go and not think about it too much. It didn't matter anymore.

 

It was the next day, and Melissa was walking around the studio saying good morning to everyone as usual. She then noticed Doopie and Hellbent calmly conversing at the recording table. She was slightly surprised as it was uncommon to see those two doing anything other than arguing. She was curious so she decided to investigate. "Good morning!" she said. "Oh! Hey Melissa. Good morning!" replied Doopie. "Morning" said Hellbent. "You two seem to be friendly all of a sudden. what happened? it's weird to see you two get along" she said curiously. The two looked at each other shyly. "Oh i guess we just had some time to talk" said Doopie. Hellbent quickly confirmed with "It's really nothing much. We're just a bit more understanding of each other since yesterday". Melissa raised a suspicious eyebrow, asking "what happened yesterday?". "Uh, we just talked things out" said Hellbent. "I brought up our fighting issue and we just calmly worked things out". "Oh! That's nice to know. I was wondering when you were gonna stop arguing all the time" she said. "Anyway, i gotta go print out the next script batch" she said as she was about to leave, "see ya later!". As Melissa turned around, she noticed the red marks on Doopies neck. She thought about it for a second, but decided not to bring it up. If that's what it takes for them to get along, so be it.


End file.
